


Weekend in New York

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [542]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Drabble, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Stiles is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/29/21: “yarn, icicle, knee”Theme Week: Travel
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [542]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Weekend in New York

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/29/21: “yarn, icicle, knee”
> 
> Theme Week: Travel

Stiles always agreed to Derek’s sudden whims, which were rare therefore worth encouraging.

That’s why they were spending Valentine’s Day weekend in New York City.

Derek’s hands kept Stiles fingers from becoming icicles, better than the best wool yarn gloves, as they spun on the ice rink.

He smiled every time he noticed Stiles’s ruddy cheeks.

“To the best boyfriend ever.” In a cozy candlelit bistro Stiles lifted his hand from Derek’s knee to clink their wine glasses together.

He made sure the “do not disturb” sign hung from their hotel room doorknob that night, and the next night too.


End file.
